


we built this life and (we made it our empire)

by endlesslybisexual (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, a bit of swearing oops, modern au but with faunus, superhero au, the whole gang at some point!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/endlesslybisexual
Summary: “You know that I love you right?” Yang says.“I sure hope you do Xiao Long; we’ve been best friends for agggggges.”  Good job Blake, smooth cover up.Blake thinks she almost sees a flash of hurt cross her friend’s expression.or a superhero au where blake just wants to protect yang <33
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. secrets

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully uploading heaps! sorry if this is short <333
> 
> for Blake belladonna defence force 💗

They’re in their college dorm, the television is loud and they’re on episode four of some new show on Netflix when their internet cuts out. 

“Really?” Yang sighs, switching the television off.

“Shitty dorm WiFi’s back at it again!” Blake half cheers, reaching to turn on the lamp and resume reading whatever book she was pursuing.

“Don’t give up on TV yet, Blakey.” Yang says, patting Blake’s knee. Blake can’t help it when the flush of red pours onto her cheeks, embarrassed by the effect the blonde has on her.

Well, that’s the thing. They aren’t dating. They’ve been best friends since high school, it was by a pure stroke of luck that they were both accepted into Beacon College. Everyone knows that Blake’s in love with Yang, everyone except Yang herself. God, even the brawler’s sister is aware of her endless pining. 

Yang knows everything about her. She knows about Adam, her abusive ex-boyfriend, how shitty of a person she was when she ran away from home and started paying boarding rent in high school, Yang was also the first person she came out to as bisexual, and in return Yang told Blake she was a lesbian. (and suddenly she didn’t feel so alone in the world). 

Yang knows everything about her, expect one thing. 

Yang happens to be scrolling through her phone when she yells, “Blake, turn the news on!” 

Blake complies, leaping from her position to find the discarded remote face down on the floor, fumbling blindly to find the on button while reaching for the lamp switch. 

“Superhero Black Shadow has once again defeated more goons sent to rob a local gas station by Adam Taurus, the hero still hasn’t come forward to the press about whether she knows the gang leader’s whereabouts or how she plans on preventing another attack like this, but until next time, this is 9 news.” 

Yang flicks the TV off once more, “Did you hear that?” Yang asks excitedly.

“That was a rhetorical question, wasn’t it?” Blake smirks, quirking a brow.

“Duh, but that gas station is like,” she pauses, locating the place, “three streets away from here!” Yang estimates.

Blake quirks her brow even more, “and what about it?” 

“Well, it was a local area annnnnnd she stopped the attack within three minutes, soooooo what if she lives nearby.” Blake almost stutters out a reply when the blonde interrupts her, “Ohmygodwhatifivemetheromg!” 

“Say that again?”

“What if we’ve met her?” Yang gapes.

“You are such an idiot.” Blake giggles, uncontrollably, her whole-body trembling.

“I’m serious, Belladonna!” Yang says, jumping on top of the cat Faunus, succeeding in pinning her to the couch, wrists above her head.

Blake attempts to look up to where Yang’s hands are wrapped around her wrists, the blonde follows her gaze, her cheeks turning a deep red.

“Kinky.” Blake says and Yang collapses into her chest, laughing. 

“You know that I love you right?” Yang says.

“I sure hope you do Xiao Long; we’ve been best friends for agggggges.” Good job Blake, smooth cover up.

Blake thinks she almost sees a flash of hurt cross her friend’s expression before Yang gets off her. “I’m going to take a shower,” she says before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Blake replays the interaction in her mind, she’s not some oblivious idiot to when people like her. She’s just never been that way. Blake always thought it was possible that the blonde returned her feelings, but self-doubt always prevented her from doing anything about it. Adam’s voice is just always there.

Blake stands, walks over to her bed and pulls out a show box from underneath it, revealing her black costume, she has a job to do.

\--------------------------------

Dear Diary,

I used to be a part of a well-known gang across Remnant called the White Fang. My parents founded the whole thing, they created it with their long-time friend Sienna Kahn before handing it off to her when my dad become Chieftain of Menagerie, he just didn’t have time for that kind of thing anymore. 

The White Fang was created to promote Faunus rights and help us walk equally alongside humans. All of that changed when Adam came into the picture. It didn’t change instantly; he was kind at first and fought for equality. He was driven, a wildcard and cared about hat her fought for. I think that’s why I fell for him in the first place. Over time I realised he wasn’t a wildcard or driven, he was a psychotic maniac driven through spite. 

He never wanted equality, he wanted power. He killed Sienna; she was my god mother. I was living with my her after falling out with my parents, she was all I had other than Ilia. But he had pretty much fooled her too. Anyway, the point is I left him.

After that, I discovered something about myself. I could move things with my mind, it was unreal. I honestly thought I was high until Sun saw me floating a pencil in the library one afternoon. I decided to use my powers for good and stop Adam from hurting anyone else. I didn’t want them to hurt like he had hurt me.

That’s all for now. Blake Belladonna.


	2. truly unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so short, but the next on will be longer!!

“It’s 8:02.” Blake said.

Sun snorts, quickly responding, “Calm down Belladonna, I’m only two minutes late.”

“We were supposed to meet here at eight.” She simply states.

“Anywayyyy!” Sun interrupts, his attempt of changing the subject succeeding. "According to some White Fang members at the bar, Adam’s supposedly laying low at the moment.” 

“Do you have a location?” Blake quickly asks.

“No one was really drunk enough to give us an exact place,” Blake sighs. “But,” Sun continues, “He’s planning on making a big move, bigger than usual.”

“How big?”

“That’s what she said.” Sun grins.

“Shut up,” she growls. “This is serious, Sun!” 

“Okaaaaaay, jeez. Neptune and I’ll keep an eye out for anymore news. Coco and Velvet also work at the bar, they’re on board too.” Sun places a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll find him, we’ll stop him once and for all.”

“I hope so Sun, I really hope so.” She says, staring out the window.

\----------------------

Dear Diary,

I don’t like Sun. Don’t get me wrong, I love him as a friend. He’s seen the worst in and of me. But he’s just a friend. He reminds me of Yang, a male, straight six-foot four version of Yang. He’s also blonde, think he’s funny and is always there when you need him. He’s more like Yang than I give him credit for. (Some straight version of me in an alternate universe most likely would’ve jumped at the chance to hang out with this guy).

Sun used to have friends in the White Fang, one of them was my ex best friend, Ilia. That’s how I met him. We got close, he found out about Adam and got me out of that situation as fast as he could. He’s one of the reasons I’m standing here today. 

I met more friends through him and realised what I deserved. Happiness. Then I saw Yang. Coco’s bar honestly attracts all kinds of people; Tinder daters, gays, drunk white fang members that unfortunately can’t keep their mouth’s shut after a few drinks.

Yeah. Truly unfortunate.

Signing off, Blake Belladonna.


End file.
